


Lightbulb

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney has a burnt out lightbulb he can't reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightbulb

It had started out innocently enough.

There was a lightbulb that had burnt out in the entrance way, that was too high for Sidney to reach from the floor.

He had tried to change it, he really had, even dragging a chair in from the dining room. But he had soon discovered that the chair was a bit more precarious than Sidney would have thought. And after he had just about tipped the chair over he had given up on the idea of changing the lightbulb at all.

He had forgotten all about it in fact until one night, after they had gotten home at an ungodly hour from a rough road trip, and Evgeni had came home with him.

 Evgeni had went to turn on the light in the dark entry way when Sidney had remembered that he hadn't changed the bulb.

He was about to warn him, when Evgeni flicked the light switch and the light blinked on.

Sidney blinked up at it and then turned to Evgeni in confusion.

"Your light was burnt out. I changed for you." Evgeni said, with a shrug.

Sidney grinned at him, reaching up to kiss him. "Thank you," he said.

Evgeni smiled back at him though Sidney could see that he had no idea why. "Your welcome. Now we go too bed."

"Yeah," Sidney agreed.


End file.
